Twenty Q's and Infinite X's
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! Axel is sent on a blind date by his friend Riku, and considering it's April Fools day and all, how can he possibly trust him? It's going to go horribly wrong right? Or will it go wonderfully right? (SAPPY/CHEESY SUMMARY LOL!) AKUROKU, M for language and guy x guy stuff :D :D :D


X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!

I was going to be really mean and write a story about someone having a day dream and it all being fake... Or like Axel in Castle Oblivion and he sleeps with Roxas but it's actually Marluxia in a wig (CRINGE), but seeing as I'm feeling nice, here's a date story with a Carnival theme.

(It's a little late though, LOL!)

:) Happy reading!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**-Twenty Q's and Infinite X's-**

"Look Riku... I don't know..."

"Axel, you know I'm not Demyx right. I'm not going to screw you over."

"Yeah, but it _is April Fools Day. _And that changes people. Even _you." _

The hell if I was going to trust _Riku _on the first of April. That's a death sentence! My friends are waaaayy too competitive to trust on this particular day of the year. And now he wanted me to go on a date? But not just any date. Ohoho _no. _A BLIND DATE. That means I don't even get to _meet _the guy before I'm thrust into a situation that could potentially be really awkward and I won't be able to leave.

Maybe I could fake a cold...

"And don't even think about faking an illness."

_Dammit._

"Riiiikkkuuuu..." I whined, but he just got up to leave my apartment. Fucking rude.

"Be at Pranksters Paradise (A/N: Couldn't help myself, sorry...) at three O'clock. I'll kick your ass if you don't show."

"Riiiiiiikkuuuuu!" I kept wailing, and watched from my seat on the couch as he paused before leaving.

"Look. Sora said this guys pretty worth it. And you're all bitchy at the moment about being fired from your job-" Ouch. "-So just show up! Who knows, you might actually have some _fun. _And go shower." With that, he slammed the door on my pouty face and left me staring at the wall with brooding eyes.

_God dammit Riku!_

I don't waaannnnaaa goooo! It's probably some awful trick and I'll end up feeling more like crap then I already am and... And... Ahh... I don't know! It'll all just go to shit!

I look up at the clock on my wall. It's two O'clock. He didn't exactly give me that much warning. Jerk. I guess I'll go shower... But I'm going because I want to not because he told me to.

Yep.

I turn my crappy shower handle and let the crappy water wash my crappy body and I crappily wash my hair with my crappy shampoo in an attempt to make my crappy appearance that much crappier.

Always the optimist.

I shut off the water after about ten minutes, then chuck on some clothes that look a bit decent (By this I mean ones that don't smell like sour cheese or have a stain on them). I end up in jeans and a simple black T-Shirt. I throw on some sneakers, grab my keys off the kitchen table and my phone...

I can't believe I'm fucking going.

I am going to kill Riku for this later if it isn't the greatest fucking day of my life.

Yeah. _I'm gonna get him._

_And his little Sora too._

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

As I leave my apartment I think about all the ways I can get back at them... Replace all their lube with glue... Dye Riku's hair pink... Put 'Friday' by Rebecca Black on replay in a radio in their wall so they can't get rid of it...

Hmm... Pay back will be sweet.

I drove to the Beach, evil thoughts playing in the back of my mind of how to bring Riku down. And man, he's so dead. I parked up outside the wharf where this Carnival Park was, watching loads of kids run around with balloons and seeing some awesome clowns. I guess it's kind of cool... Even if the dates not that good we can still eat hot dogs and ride the roller coaster...

I'll still kill Riku though.

I'm not going through this whole day and not killing him later.

I make my way out of the car and head on up the stairs onto the wharf. This place looks like the ultimate kids paradise... Nah, heck, it would be paradise for anyone at any age.

Even me...

STILL GOING TO KILL RIKU!

Oh come on! Can you _blame me_ for thinking that this place looks freaking _awesome? _I can see a Roller coaster... Food stands... Cotton candy... Side-show games... Awesome hippy stalls! Maybe this won't be so bad. (If you think I'm not killing Riku later, you're mistaken.)

I line up to pay the Entrance fee, it's quite a long line and I wait patiently to go in. It's quite nice being so near the Ocean, I can smell the saltiness of the water and the fresh air is epic, nothing like my stuffy apartment. Ooh! I get to go in soon! My money is ready in my hand...

"Look sir, you're holding the line up."

"I'm _really _s_orry! _I just can't find my wallet!"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move to the back of the li-"

"I've been waiting _ages! _Just give me a second-"

I watch as the guy in front of me fumbles round in his small back pack he had slung over his shoulder, it's got loads of zips and pockets even I'd get hella confused.

He looks really sad... And flustered...

I can't handle this- Here I go, being a good human being.

"Excuse me, I think you dropped this," I stepped forward and tapped the blonde-flustered guy on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me with wide blue eyes and god _damn _my heart skipped a beat. I handed him my five bucks and he took it with a slightly shaky bottom lip...

I think we just had a 'moment'...

After a long pause of us just looking at each other he handed it to the bitchy Entrance dude who let him in with a pissed expression on his face. I watched him walk into the Carnival until I couldn't see him anymore... Hmm... I think I might have to find him when I go in...

"Sir." A stern voice fills my ears and I quickly reach into my pocket and shove a five dollar note at Bitchy dude and walk right past him to follow the blonde guy of my dreams. Best not make eye contact with Bitchy Dude.

When I get inside my mind spins with all the colors and stalls. Heck, I hadn't been in a place like this in sooo long. Where's blondey? He got away kind of quickly... I bet he wanted to get as far away from that Entrance guy as possible... He was sort of scary.

No, not 'sort of'. He was fucking scary.

I look all around but I can't see him _anywhere. _Where the hel-

"Hey, thanks for helping me out... That guy was hella angry..." I've currently got a five dollar note waving in front of my face. It's blonde guy, looking as gorgeous as he was thirty seconds ago. Don't you just love it when the subject of your desire magically pops up in your face? I sure do!

I take it from him and he's smiling brightly at me. He's quite hot... tight skinny jeans... Grey shirt... Spikey blonde hair... Bright blue eyes...

Mmm... I could eat him.

"Did it hurt?"

Axel for fucks sake. You choose _now _to use a pick up line?! Be serious!? I didn't even fucking say _hi._

But the blonde guy doesn't even _blink. _He just smirks at me and grabs hold of my arm to walk down the boardwalk. "When I fell from Heaven? Why yes, yes it did." I laugh at this, this kid has spunk, I like it.

"Got a name Angel?" I ask, trying to pretend I am a real 'Playa', but I think I am kind of failing... Miserably...

"Hmm... I think you'll have to win me one of those HUGE teddy bears before I reveal that kind of information... I've gotta know I can trust you..." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, and I smirk.

Challenge fucking accepted.

I pull him over to a game where you have to hit the balloons with darts and they reveal numbers. The higher the numbers add up to, the bigger the prize you get.

I'm pretty ace at this.

I stand there for two minutes surveying the balloons. I pay the Carny three bucks for four darts. I survey the balloons a wee bit longer, and all the while blondey's grinning at me thinking I can't do it.

He's wrong.

Ohoho BOY is he wrong...

In five seconds I fling all the darts out and they hit their targets perfectly.

_10_

_10_

_10_

_10_

I smirk at blondey as I watch his face work out that it's a perfect score.

"H-How did you DO that?" He stammers, leaning on the railing jaw wide open.

The Carny's just shaking his head as he hands me a large teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck. I hand it to_ blondey _who's still having a slight heart attack.

I lean into his ear, "Name?" I ask innocently, and chuckle when his face turns red.

"R-Roxas." He replies, and since I'm very satisfied now I lead him back off to the middle of the boardwalk.

"I guess your gonna have to carry that bear around all day... Didn't really think that one through did yah?"

He shakes his head, "No, I guess not... But seriously, how did you DO that?"

"Eh? Oh, it's easy, just guess how far away they put the high numbers from each other and then all you have to do is aim well. I've got a dart board at home so yeah..."

"Oh shit!" He sudden exclaimed and let go of my arm. I look at him and he's looking at his watch. "I'm sorry... I was supposed to meet my friend at three..."

"Heh, me too but I'm not exactly that excited to go-"

"Well, you haven't got it as bad as me, I've got a 'blind date'..." He scoffs, not too impressed with _his _friend for setting him up either. Well, I guess we have that in common.

"Me too, but I'd rather ditch if I can spend time with you." Roxas looks at me stunned, then raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I _totally _believe you." He crosses his arms as best he can with the teddy bear. I see, he thinks I'm playing him for some action... Interesting.

I put my hands up in defense. "If I were you I probably wouldn't believe me either, but it's a coincidence, heck, maybe we've even been set up by our friends for each other!" At first I was just trying to tell him to chill out because I'm innocent, but that sounded pretty convincing in my head. Maybe Roxas here was Sora's friend! How are we going to find out...

"You just want to get some don't you." He narrows his eyes at me, but there's a little smile playing on his lips and I can't help but laugh.

"Look, you're hot but it really is just a coincidence. Or maybe it's not... Are you friends with Sora? Did he set you up?"

Roxas's expression softens and I know that Sora had set him up with me.

To kill Riku or to not kill Riku... That is the question.

"Y-You know Sora?"

"He's dating my best mate. Rather hyperactive guy with brown hair?" Roxas nods and I nod with him, then the realization hits us.

We are totally on a date.

Why am I suddenly _nervous?_

_"_Hey, ah, seeing as we're now on a blind date, would you like to go grab some food?" I offer my hand to Roxas, and he takes it, an adventurous gleam in his eye that I feel like I should be slightly worried about...

"Sure thing, to the hotdogs!" He proclaims and I feel as though I'm in love.

We find the hot dog stand quickly and get two of the best looking dogs I've ever seen. We both _attack them_, and they're pretty much gone in a minute. We sit down at a picnic table with milk shakes and cheese fries afterwards, and I'm thinking it's going to have to be at least an hour before we even attempt to tackle that roller coaster.

I like this, I haven't enjoyed a date in such a long time and this is so easy! "So... Your favorite color?" I ask, watching him chug down a caramel milkshake like it was going to be stolen any second.

"Ooh! Let's play twenty questions!" He pipes up, taking his lips from the straw. Twenty questions huh? I guess I could bite...

"How about ten each, but we've both got to answer the questions..." I offer, taking a swig of my milkshake as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just asked you what your favorite color is... So I'd have to answer it too. Then I'd have nine more questions to ask you."

"I see..." He nods, "I guess I like the color blue..."

"Mines green, and now I only have nine more questions..."

"Hmm... I'll have to save mine for a special time..." He flashes a bright grin at me and I feel like I'm in for it. I'm just about to ask him what he means but I'm interrupted by the wonder couple themselves.

Sora and Riku.

"Hey! You guys found each other! Whatcha up to?" Sora asks, sitting himself comfortably right in between Roxas and I. I see Roxas send him a look that practically screams '_get the fuck outta here you're ruining it'_, and poor ol' Sora eases himself out of the bench back to the safety of Riku.

"Ah, we were just going..." He mutters, "B-Bye guys!" He waves before pulling Riku off to look at some random fortune teller thing. Meanwhile I'm staring at Roxas as though he's some sort of God.

"Teach me Master..." I splutter, watching Riku and Sora walk off into the distance. How the hell did he get rid of him that quickly!? I've been trying to do that for _years!_

"Sora? You just have to go all serious on him and he walks off tail-between-his-legs. It's easy really... I've had him stealing cookies in my flat way too often and I've come up with that system to get him to go away." He shrugs, and I continue to stare at him in awe.

He is freaking _perfect._

"So... Um... Marry me?" I stupidly ask and he just shakes his head with laughter.

"You're cute you know," he smiles and I feel myself melt and turn gooey. He's the cute one, but I think I could get used to being called cute by _him..._

"What does that make you then? Absolutely adorable?" I enquire, moving a bit closer to him on the seat. Am I going in for a kiss? I honestly have no idea what I'm doing anymore, I'm just freaking out I guess.

I look deep into his bright blue eyes... Gulp down a wad of saliva that had gathered in my throat... Wipe my sweaty palms on my thighs... Move even closer... Look from his lips to his eyes signaling what I want... Dip my head in...

Annnnnnd a cheese french fry.

A cheese fry in my mouth.

The little bugger intercepted the kiss by shoving hot potatoey cheesy goodness into my mouth.

I would have MUCH preferred his LIPS.

_God freaking dammit!_

I lean back and chew the fry with a slightly depressed look in my eyes. I _really _wanted to kiss him. He would have tasted like milkshake for crying out loud! Who doesn't love milkshakes!? Well... Probably lactose intolerant people but that's beside the point!

He looks at me innocently and shrugs when I narrow my eyes. But to my surprise instead of chucking down more of his milkshake he stands up and offers me his hand. Where are we going... What is he up to? I take it slightly hesitantly, and he leads me off through the crowd. I spot Riku and Sora who are spying on us... No wait, _stalking us._

Freaking meddling kids.

"Hey Rox, where are we-"

"Shh!" He puts a finger to his lips and silently pulls me through all the people. Should I be worried? Is he going to rape me?

Not that I would mind that...

We walk around for a while, and the whole time Roxas is looking around intently for something. I figure he's just after more food but that gleam in his eyes is back and I feel myself start to tremble slightly in my sneakers.

All of a sudden he pauses, then quick as a flash starts sprinting towards this crusty shed thing connected to the roller coaster (with me on the end of his hand, whom has never even thought about running for the past two years). I can see from here that it's got a lock on it so I have no idea what he wants to do over there. He lets go of my hand when we reach it and I stop to catch my breath. It was a short distance and I'm feeling slightly embarrassed...

"Cover me..." He winks and turns to fumble around with the lock. I face the passing people and shield him from view, getting a slight adrenaline rush because we're totally breaking into a locked area. No one notices us, and I hear Roxas make a little victory noise, he got it open.

Who am I dealing with here?

Then I'm being pulled through the door into the small room. It's kind of strange... Concrete floor, grey walls. I think it's the room that all the roller coaster's machinery is in, this must be where people come to do maintenance on it. The only normal stuff in here is a wooden chair and I medium sized wooden table. I can't imagine why it's in here... Maybe the repair guys need a place to eat their lunch-

Whoa. There's a Roxas in my face now.

"Ax... We can't be having too much P.D.A now, can we?" He whispers in my ear and I almost have a heart attack. His bag is discarded to the floor, where is this going? I like! He moves around me, dragging the chair across the ground and not breaking eye contact. I watch him as he puts the chair against the door to stop anyone getting in, and I start to get a bit excited...

Pun intended!

He walks towards me slowly, and I unconsciously start taking steps back. WTF brain? Seriously? You're about to hook up with one of the hottest guys ever and you decide you want to move away from him? GREAT.

I back up until I hit the table, and when I do I get a bit of a fright but since I'm a 'playa' I didn't slightly jump or anything.

Shut up!

Okay, so Roxas is totally right in front of me now, his stomach pressed up against mine. He smiles sweetly at me, wrapping his arms loosely around my neck so we're practically breathing the same air. I can't say anything... Brain literally decided to take a nap. What he says next doesn't help my brain situation either.

"_Do you want to make out_?" He whispers, pressing up against me slightly harder. I gulp down a little whine of excitedness, and deciding to be a man I trail my hands down his torso down to rest on his hips.

"Yeah..." I breathe, and my brain realizes, hey, Axel needs to breathe! So I take another unsteady breath in.

"Me too-"

Then we're totally making out.

Words can't even describe what I'm feeling, but I'll give it a shot or there might be no story.

Remember what I said about that milkshake flavor earlier? Well Roxas tastes like that. But better. Don't ask me how he did it, but he tastes like the fucking best candy I've ever had the pleasure to have against my lips. I'm mean, holy _fuck _I could _eat him. _Ridiculous. And he's a really good kisser...

The feeling of him pressing up against me is driving me _crazy. _I can feel his every move... All I can feel is _Roxas._ He has his hands in my hair, pulling me even impossibly closer, and we're gasping wildly from the sudden surge of want. My hands have grabbed fist fulls of his shirt, which is now just getting in the way of me and his skin. My bodies pushed backwards and I'm sitting on top of the wooden table, and Roxas reacts in a split second and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist.

It's all going so quick. My thoughts are all muddled. _Roxas. Sweet Roxas. Chocolat- no wait. Roxas Roxas Roxas._ Did I mention how GOOD he tastes!? This is so hot... I never thought I would be in this position this morning when I woke up alone. His hands leave my hair and I use this opportunity to get some air, because I've recently discovered that air is a good thing. I detach my lips from his and he makes a whimpering noise as I start nipping at his neck.

"H-holy _shit... A-Axel_..."

I don't stop, I don't really think I can at this stage. He's unleashed a monster within.

I've just realized, but this is going quite quickly isn't it?

I spin him round and push him down onto the table feeling slightly more in control. He looks so good with his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over... Mmm... I could get used to this. I run my fingers down his stomach and onto the zip of his jeans. He bites his lip, looking up at me as I slowly unzip him. He has thoroughly lit my fire by now and I seriously can't wait to touch him more. My mind starts to go even foggier as my hand strokes something that makes him call my name to the empty room. Hot dang I've missed this feeling... Our lips smash back together and his hands are all over me, unzipping my pants and pulling them and my underwear down a bit. I just want to rip off his clothes... Get rid of everything between us...

I don't know when it happened but suddenly we're having sex.

Don't ask me how, but I know _why- _Because he's hot as hell and likes hot dogs and doesn't mind my pick up lines.

As I thrusted in and out of him, making him moan my name over and over a tiny insignificant thought entered my mind-

Maybe I won't kill Riku?

But then it was gone as I Roxas's fingernails dig into my back and his sounds got louder, then it was all-

_Roxas holy fuck! Roxas!_

The pour table was creaking as we continued... Um... For lack of a better word... Fucking. I felt a knot form in the bottom of my stomach and I knew I was close... I could HEAR how close Roxas was. Bare in mind we ARE still fully clothed. Who has time to fully take their jeans off anyway when they're pashing a hot blonde?

"Axel... Oh god._.. So close..._"

"M-Me too Rox..." And it was true, I was so close to being tipped over the edge.

Then there was the gut dropping knock at the door.

It wasn't quite a 'knock' more of a 'Who's the fuck in there!' bash. I stopped moving instantly and feared for my life, whoever was out there was _pissed._

"Who's in there!? Open up! Unlock this door!" _Bash bash bash._

Roxas and I were breathing hard. I was looking at him like a scared deer in the headlights whilst he still had bed room eyes. Oh no...

No bueno.

"Ax- Don't stop." He tried to rock his body back and forth underneath me, but it didn't do anything. "Ax... Please... I _need you..."_

Oh fuck when he said that to me I felt my forehead sweat. I let him flip our positions, and whilst he climbed to straddle me he gave me a signal to be quiet.

"I'm not going to tell you again! _Open this door." _

Roxas started to move his hips downward, and I started to see stars. My hands instantly went to his hips, and I started thrusting upwards making him bite his lip like earlier.

"_Sh-Shit!" _He whispers shakily bouncing up and down faster and faster. I can't hold it in anymore... Even with that guy outside trying to break the door do-

Trying to break the door down.

I come hard inside of Roxas as the door hits the ground.

Fuuuuuck... That felt so good... But I'm slightly embarrassed that not only Roxas, _but also _Bitchy entrance guy gets to see my orgasm face. Bitchy dude doesn't look pleased to see us and I certainly _am not _pleased to see him. Roxas hops off me bashfully and pulls up his tight _jeans _over his painful erection and throws his back pack on. Dammit, that's gotta be uncomfortable. I instantly feel terrible... This is so freaking awkward.

I too pull some clothing over myself, and Bitchy guy's got his back to us as we get rid of our nakedness. I grab Roxas's hand and walk past him, and if I'm not mistaken Bitchey's _blushing._

"You two are officially kicked out of the park. Leave right this second and if I ever see you here again I'm calling the cops." He mumbles, and after we step out of the 'door frame' and he pulls the door back up into a doory position, Roxas and I look at each other.

And look at each other...

...And look at each other...

Then burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face-?!"

"I know! Hah! Oh my god-"

"And now we tell people we got kicked out of a theme park-"

"For totally having sex in the roller coaster maintenance room!"

We were in hysterics the whole way back to the entrance, even then we were still laughing our heads right off. Roxas steered me towards the stairs and we headed for the sandy beach. It was around quarter to five, and already families were starting to leave and head home. We were the only ones left of the beach at five O'clock, and that was alright for us.

I sat down in a nice spot, Roxas decided he want to sit between my legs so he did, leaning against me. We watched the waves for a while, and when he spoke I got a slight fright because I'd been so engrossed in the smell of his hair and the look of the water.

"When was your first kiss?" He asked, and I smiled knowing our 20 questions was still on.

"Well... Her name was Aqua and we'd been friends for like _ever. _We were fourteen, and after that kiss I decided girls were _yucky..."_ I nibbled on the shell of his ear and he giggled a bit.

"Mine was when I was _thirteen. _I know... What a slut." We both laughed, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach as he kept talking. "_His name _was Terra, and I haven't seen him since. But after that kiss I decided boys weren't yucky at all..."

"That's good, I don't think they're yucky either... Hmm... So... Your favorite present you've ever gotten?"

"A skate board a couple years ago. Best mode of transportation..."

"I got a guitar when I was twelve, I'd have to say that would be mine," I sighed, seeing that it was slowly, and I mean _really slowly _turning dark. I rested my chin on Roxas's shoulder and placed my hands under his t-shirt, wresting on his stomach.

This is so comfortable... I hope I never have to move...

I absentmindedly traced little circles on his skin, and only when I felt a hand stiffen on my knee did I stop.

"R-Rox? You okay?" I asked, slightly worried, he was acting weird and I couldn't see his face. I could hear his breathing getting a bit uneven, so I brought my hand up to his chin and tilted his head back to face me.

He was rather flushed...

And also looking like he was about to shag me where I sat.

Da fuc-?

Oh right! Only I had come earlier! I am such a jackass!

_Think Axel. Think Axel. Think Axel._

I put my one hand on his crotch, rubbing lightly as I bit the side of his neck, making him squirm. I hoep no ones around... And I sure do hope that Riku and Sora aren't sitting nearby with a pair of binoculars. This is kind of fun, no actually, it _IS _fun. Nothing like feeling someone up on a beach near sundown. My hand slipped into his pants and it really wasn't long after that.

A few 'Nnh...Ax...Ahh...'s and he was spent. I took my hand out and wiped it on a nearby piece of sea weed.

Can cum cause global warming? I sure do hope not.

"F_-First T-ime... Y-you did i-it?_" Roxas asked hoarsely as he had just gained enough air to ask me.

i leant back on my elbows as he collapsed on my torso. "Senior year, I was drunk but I remember it was pretty good. Can't remember the name of the guy though..." I hummed, looking at the waves roll onto the beach.

"Mine w-was... J-juinor year... H-Hayner. B-Best mate... Decided we didn't l-like each o-other..." Rox continued to puff for a couple seconds after that, before he relaxed into my chest and started taking little comfy breaths. That relaxed me too and I felt like I could sleep out here.

"How many questions have we got left?" He sighed, nuzzling into me a little and yawning. Too. Cute.

"I've got nine, you've got seven I think, if we're also counting '_do you want to make out?'_ heh. You're favorite food?"

"That's easy! Ice cream!" He said, all of a sudden rather excited. Ice cream is probably the best thing ever invented. I mean _shit son, _that stuff is gooood.

"Same!" I buzzed back and his face lit up even more.

"Okay, favorite animal?"

"Cats, I really like how cuddly they are."

"I like dogs, but hey, opposites attract,"

He leant back against me, I quite enjoy snuggling here on the beach with him, I mean, if I had to pick an ideal evening this would be better than the best. "Did you have a special teddy growing up?" I asked, and I could tell he'd wanted me to ask this.

"Yep! His names Gus-gus and he's a grey teddy bear, I was slightly obsessed with Cinderella..."

"Awesome," I chuckled. "I did have a small rabbit thing but the neighbors dog ate him. Thus the deep love for cats..." He giggled lightly in my lap. Ahh... This is pefect. I unfortunately chose this time to look at my watch, I know I have to get back soon, I have to clean my apartment cause my parents are visiting tomorrow and the place is a slight sty...

Fuck...

"I guess it's time to head back..." I trailed off when I caught sight of Roxas's sad smile.

I feel weird... Like sort of sick?

"I'm sorry Rox, I've got to clean my flat..." I got to my feet and pulled him to his, looking into those sad deep blue eyes.

"But I- I've still got six more questions to ask you!"

"How about two, and we can save the other four for our next date."

Hint.

Hint.

Take the hint.

_Take it._

Thank the lord almighty his face lit up again!

"Another date? I'd... Like that..." He ended up whispering in the end, and kissed the tip of my nose. Cute. So cute. Incredibly cute. We walked hand in hand back to my car where we would say goodbye...

Tear...

"Do you think we'll have a lot more dates in the future?" He asks, swinging our intwined hands back and fourth like the cute little thing he is.

"_Definitely..." _I grinned, feeling lucky beyond belief. Seriously, who ever knew a blind date could be this awesome!?

"It's a date then!" He skillfully grabs my phone from my pocket and punches his number in I assume. He places it back in my pocket when he's done, and I figure he's going to use that last question he's got today right now.

"What shall your last question be Beautiful?"

He drums his fingers on the top of his head a few times thinking, then steps towards me and whispers into my ear. My eyes go wide at what he says and I instantly burst out laughing, but he's a nice color of pinkish red.

"Y-You're kidding!" I say, clutching my sides.

"No! Just call me and we'll discuss it later," He pulls me into a kiss that really leaves me wanting more. But I unfortunately hop into my car and drive away, waving to him until I disappear out of the car park.

So many thoughts fill my head as I drive the short way back to my flat.

When will I see Roxas again? I hope it's really soon or I'll go nuts...

Do hot dogs qualify as food?

I hope I don't see bitchy guy outside of the carnival ever in my whole entire life.

And 4...

_How do I truly feel about possibly sneaking back into Pranksters paradise in order to steal back the humongous stuffed teddy bear we left there?_

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Oh gosh, this seemed to take ages to write! Sorry it's not on April fools day! I started it then! I'm only a week late lol! I hope you like this oneshot, and review/favorite if you superduperly liked it!

Pssssst! Review box gives out free cookies!

Love you guys and thanks for every time you read one of my **AKUROKU AWESOMENESS!**

ROCK ON!

-ihasakeyblade123

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


End file.
